


Constantinopolis

by nusantara



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancient History, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusantara/pseuds/nusantara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turkey-centric, Rome/Ancient Greece, maybe Turkey/Ancient Greece if you want. Mentions Greece as well. From the point of view of young Turkey during Rome's days of power to Rome's fall. Based on the historical event of the kingdom of Pergamon being given to the Romans after the king's passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantinopolis

To him, it's like that nation's cape covers the entire sea around him. The way it ripples in the wind, the tattered ends from fighting long battles, the passion and blood spilled for great glory… yet the great nation is always busy and has yet to say hello to him. Yet the influence is there, and his own king speaks well of the Rome. He's not sure how old he is, but he knows he will one day be a great nation -- his king has told him this, and he believes his king.

He holds hands with the elderly king, looking out onto the sea. More warships that are clearly Roman surround him and cover the sea. They are crafted well with large eyes painted on them. Those eyes look like they are staring into his own soul.

"My time is drawing closer, my son." His king says, and he tightens his grip on the king's hand. "I have taught you what I can, and my father and his father have done the same." It reminds him that he is not human, but something different. He has seen so much, but compared to Rome he feels so small.

"You still have time to teach me more, my king." He says, and the king smiles back kindly at him.

"No, but I am going to introduce you to your new teacher who will teach you more than I could ever dream of. He will teach you how to be a great, strong nation whose influence spans throughout many lands." 

He has a feeling who this teacher is, but he doesn't say it out loud. "Your teacher will be Rome, by son. He is going to take you under his wing and guide your future."

\--

With his king's passing, the Roman men came to his house quickly. It takes a few days for him to see Rome. Rome is late, and beside him at all times is a beautiful woman he has seen before. 

"It's her…" He says to himself, but Rome overhears him.

"A beauty with a mind and strength that most nations don't have." Rome smiles, patting him on the head. "I think you're too young for her, boy, but I'm sure she appreciates your flattery." He laughs, but he's not sure if it's at him or Rome is laughing at his own joke. 

"I was told by my king you would teach me things so I could grow up big and strong." Those words break the mood quickly, and while Rome isn't angry, he looks more serious now.

"Enjoy your youth, boy, you'll learn when you're ready." Rome says, walking away to go back to the female nation.

He watches that red cape move and fade away.

\--

Rome has not taught him much so far on how to be a great nation. While he's been kind, even nice, he is waiting for Rome to teach him what his king has promised. Rome has given him gifts, built him many things. Yet the only thing he has learned from Rome are war songs, some fighting tricks, and how to get on Graecia's good side. Why hasn't Rome taught him how to be strong? Is it him? No, it can't be. 

He watches Rome, obviously very drunk, whisper into Graecia's ear. Their lips embrace, and Graecia pulls Rome's cape around them, covering the two of them. He only stops watching when he hears soft crying. He turns around and sees a very small child sitting on the ground. He walks over, sitting in front of the child.

"What's wrong? A kid like you shouldn't be here."

The child doesn't respond to the question. He asks again, but not so politly. "Crying isn't going to make things better, ya know? It's just gonna annoy people."

The child stops crying, drying their eyes. "I want to go home, I don't want to be here. I want Mama to take me home and stop being around that man."

He turns his head, looking at Graecia and Rome, still looking like happy lovers as they drink their wine and doing more than just talking.

"Well maybe if you go home, I'll get the chance to get some time with Rome alone since he's always with your mom."

\--

He is no longer a little boy, but he looks like a young man. Rome rarely visits these days, but he knows Rome is busy. Graecia and her son are the ones who spend a good amount time with him. He has learned a lot from her, and while it isn't Rome, he isn't overly bitter. Graecia is much better without Rome, and he sees a beauty within her he cannot explain. He does not see her like a mother figure, but he cannot describe his feelings and thoughts about her. Yet he doesn't understand why she loves Rome so much when the other nation makes her unhappy. Though, there are days where he swears he sees Rome's red cape covering the sea, and he expects the great nation to make him the heir to his vast empire.

He is looking out onto the sea when he hears a scream. He knows that voice, and he runs towards Graecia. She is holding a letter, her eyes full of tears. She looks like she wants to tell him something, but instead she turns away, walking away from him.

"What happened?" He asks the messenger. 

"The Western half of the Roman Empire has fallen, sir." The messenger says more than just this, going into details, but he only hears the first part. He turns to look at the sea again. 

Rome is dead. 

But there he is, looking to see the nations' red cape cover his vision.


End file.
